User blog:ThisOnePerson/Novas: The Beginning
Disclaimer: If you hate this because you're Zaya and/or Ziles shipper, I will throw you into a pit of dead snakes. (I kid I kid). Enjoy! Zoe woke up Monday morning confused. It was the first day of school and it wasn’t going to be easy. She hasn’t had a first day of school since she was just a little girl in elementary school. After becoming an actress, Zoe has had to get her education by working with on-set tutors and not being in a classroom setting. She also doesn’t have anyone to be around. Miles broke up with her, Winston won’t return her texts, Maya and Tristan pulled the love of her life away from her, today will be hopeless. Zoe threw on a cute new outfit she purchased in Paris, brushed her hair, and went on her way. Zig on the other hand was ready as ever today. New haircut, saved enough money for that leather jacket he’s had his eye on all summer, and today he’d finally get to see Maya for the first time since the end of the year and will try to ask her out again. He looked in the mirror and smiled with confidence. Today would be awesome. Zig headed out the door and walked down the street with a smile on his face. Zoe walked into school, nervous. She doesn’t know anybody, and to top it all off, is unfamiliar with the school. Miles walked down the hall and glared at her. Looking at him was the most gut wrenching thing she’s done all day, and it wasn’t even 8am. Zoe gets her schedule and locker combo and finds her locker. She goes to her locker, looks down the hall and sees Maya talking to some really cute guy with brown hair wearing a leather jacket. “Why is she flirting with that guy when she’s obviously into Miles?” Zoe thought to herself. The guy walked away from Maya and Zoe noticed a tear running down his face. What is going on? He walks by her and she grabs his arm- “I know why she rejected you.” Zoe hissed. The guy looked confused and asked- “Why?” “She wants to get with my ex-boyfriend. They met over the summer and it’s a matter of time before they’re together. I guess that means you’re out of the picture in her world. That’s okay, she’s a huge bitch anyways. You don’t need her.” He looked like he was going to break down crying. He finally broke his silence and said; “Wow, she even promised she’d wait for me. How could she do this?” “I don’t know. I’m Zoe Rivas by the way.” “Um...Zig...Zig Novak. Nice to meet you.” “Hmmmm that’s one interesting name.” “It’s Russian.” “So Zig. wanna get lunch with me? I don’t really know anyone here and maybe you could show me the ropes?” “Uh sure! Let’s meet here at 11:00.” “Okay, see you then!” Zig walked to class and his day took a huge turn. For a split second, he thought he’d be a wreck all day and would walk into every class in tears. Maybe he doesn’t need Maya. Maybe this Zoe chick could be better than Maya would ever be. Zoe quickly walked to her first period class. She finally found a friend. She walks into class and sees Miles sitting in the first row. She gives him a conniving smirk and marches to the back row. She takes her seat and giggles a little bit, looking forward to lunch with Zig. The two of them meet at Zoe’s locker and head to the cafeteria. Not much is said on the walk there, but they both feel much tension. They sit down at an empty table and Zoe speaks. “So...wanna tell me the story of Maya?” Zoe asks Zig takes a deep breath, “Well, we hung out during the first couple days of freshman year. But, my ex-girlfriend Tori was jealous and I chose Tori over Maya. Maya then began to have issues with her boyfriend at the time and I tried to comfort her. One thing lead to another and we kissed. I fell for her but then she chose her boyfriend over me. I kept trying to get with her, and she kept rejecting me. But, it just got very messy after that.” “Messy how?” “I can’t tell you.” “Why?” “I just can’t.” “Oh...so wait... Where’s Maya’s boyfriend right now? How does he feel about Miles?” “He...he uh...doesn’t go here anymore.” “Oh...I see.” They stop speaking for a couple minutes, but Zoe gets the conversation going again. “Can I tell you something?” Zoe asks “Sure.” “I don’t know if you already know this, but I played Gatsby Garcia on West Drive. But now they’re killing her off and I have to go here.” “Oh, I don’t really watch that show. Tori used to make me watch it with her sometimes, but I didn’t really pay attention.” “Wait, is your ex-girlfriend Tori Santamaria? The West Drive Experience? I hope it’s not dangerous that I’m around you.” “Yes, she is. Don’t worry, you’re pretty safe. She moved away over the summer.” “Excellent!” “Hey, Zoe. Can I have your number?” “Are you trying to hook up with me?” Zig laughs, “Nah.” They exchange numbers and Zig leaves and Zoe waves. She then glances over to the other side of the cafeteria and sees Miles, Maya, Tristan, and Winston sitting together at a table, laughing and having a good time. Zoe doesn’t need them and exits. Zig comes home from a surprisingly great day of school. He flops onto his bed and thinks about his lunch with Zoe. Maybe it’s time for a new beginning after everything that went down last year. It’s time to get away from Cam’s death once and for all. She won’t find out anyway. But, he fears the day when she finds out what his homelife is really like. Zoe sits on her couch and imagines what a romance with Zig could be like. How in the world could Maya reject such an amazing guy and go for such a heartless jerk? Her loss. She’s going to regret everything. But Zoe wonders, what went wrong with him, Maya, and her ex-boyfriend? She’ll have to sneak around and find out herself. Category:Blog posts